


I Ain't Who You Thought I Was

by Stiles101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Daddy Kink, F/M, Future Tags, M/M, Pierced Stiles, Punk Stiles Stilinski, Sexy Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles101/pseuds/Stiles101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone believes i'm the geeky, secluded, and awkward teen with too long limbs. I hate to say it but they couldnt be more wrong!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> *At Club BloodShed
> 
> "Hey there cute thing, wanna dance" an older male about 38 years old. He had smoothed down brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and cheekbones sharp like Jackson's. He was wearing a green button down shirt with the first three popped to show his smooth chest and amazing pectorals, and some dark blue washed jeans, and some black suave loafers
> 
> *purring sound* "Aren't you just the cutest" said the young male not a day over 17 (but they didnt need to know that). His honey brown eyes squinting in interest doing a one up on the guy. "I would love to" he said getting up "What's you name?" "People call me Jacks but its Jackson" "What a coincidence" the boy muttered to the side.
> 
> Sticking his hand out the boy introduced himself "My name's Stiles"
> 
> P.S. I make a lot of fake places in this one-shot

*At Club BloodShed 10 o'clock Friday 

"Hey there cute thing, wanna dance" an older male about 38 years old asked the teen sitting in the pile of girls. He had smoothed down brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and cheekbones sharp like Jackson's. He was wearing a green button down shirt with the first three popped to show his smooth chest and amazing pectorals, and some dark blue washed jeans, and some black suede loafers

*purring sound* "Aren't you just the cutest" said the young male not a day over 17 (but they didn't need to know that). His honey brown eyes squinting in interest doing a one up on the guy. "I would love to" he said getting up "What's your name?" "People call me Jacks but it's just short for Jackson" "What a coincidence" the boy muttered to the side.

Sticking his hand out the boy introduced himself "My name's Stiles"

"That's an interesting name?"

"Trust me you would rather call that when you put that big dick in my arse then you would my real name" Stiles breathed this close to Jacks ear 

"Ohh oh I mean yeah okay so do you wanna dance then come to mine" Stiles smirked when he saw the desire and want in Jacks eyes 

"Sweetie I couldn't say no" Stiles then grabbed the man's hand and led him to the middle of the dance floor putting Jacks behind him and putting his own hand in Jackson's way to greasy head but went along with it

They started dancing. Stiles grinding back on Jacks and Jacks humping the back of Stiles with his clothed erection pointing Stiles between the ass. They started a slow wave like motion of their bodies Jacks putting one hand on Stiles' hipbone under his tight red henley and on the right his other hand was above Stiles' tight black jeans tucked into some black converse.

As Jacks started to get fully erect he bent his head down to Stiles' ear and whispered "Hey do you wanna come to mine its actually really close to here"

"Sure thing lets go" Stiles stated as they both started leaving

Jacks led Stiles' out the club and to the alley "Dont worry im not going to kill you by the way" "Sweetie you wish you could take on me" Stiles said with a short laugh after

He finally led them to a door at the end of the alleyway and opened it with a key in his pocket . When they went inside it was a very big studio with a second floor that has the railing along the extra doors almost in like a college way. He had his a mini bar next to the 80' inch tv with lounging chairs to the left of the studio and to the right there was a renovated looking kitchen and some other doors.

"So which one leads to the bedroom" Stiles asked already stripping his shirt and sliding his shoes off

Now the lanky, awkward boy was still his profile at school especially compared to all his hot werewolf friends but, he had been working out so he grew into his limbs he has a fit body and a bounceable butt that look like 2 cantaloupes put together. He grew his hair out and got gages so now he has that punk but twink look going on.

Jacks stripped his shirt off and said to Stiles "Third door to your right". He then stalked towards Stiles and whispered in his ear "And be ready when I get there I want you prepared when I come back boy" Mmm Baby Boy kink, funnn Stiles thought as he made his way into the bedroom and stripped fully 

When Jacks walked back in with their clothes he walked in on Stiles with his back on the bed and working 3 fingers in his hole, wantonly crying out pleas to be filled. Jacks stopped and gazed at Stiles

"Mmm you want to be filled baby boy beg me"  
"Mmm ohh please fill me with Daddy's big lon.." as soon as he said the word 'Daddy' Jacks was on him and sticking his dick with a condo on into Stiles hole and ferociously making out with him

"Oh yessssss" Stiles cried out as Jacks folded Stiles in half and started fucking him like a power tool  
"You like that you want daddy to fill your pussy with my hot cum"  
"Yesyesyes daddy i want it give it to me pleasee ahhh!" Stiles screamed as Jacks started pounding into the bundle of nerves known only as his prostate and started abusing it relentlessly and hitting it repeatedly.

"Keep going daddy yes ahh im coming daddyyy ahhhh" Stiles screamed as Jacks came and so did Stiles in between their soaked sweat bodies. Jackson pulling out the condom and tying it then throwing it away

They laid there panting for a while before Jacks said "Ready for round 2 baby boy" Stiles giggled "Ready" then Jacks rolled over onto Stiles and kissed him and got back to work

*At Jacks Studio at 11 o'clock Saturday

Stiles woke up with a start his head pounding from the drinking he did the other day. "Last time I go drinking with Shelley and Yasmin after work" 

Stiles works at a daytime lounge that serves alcohol and some food which is one town over from Beacon Hills so he doesn't get in trouble about his age and who his dad is.

"Hey you're up" Stiles turned his head to see Jacks with ruffled hair and no shirt just some basketball shorts that showed all of his assets

"Yeah I am" He blushed when he saw the predatory smile from Jacks  
"Look Jacks i would love to go for round 10 but my ass is still sore from your dick and that vibrator" Jacks looked at Stiles serious face and then burst out laughing "I wasn't going to put you through that torture" he huffed out a laugh "I was wondering if you want breakfast and to call someone to pick you up"

"I actually would love breakfast, and ill call my coworker my other friends are probably busy anyway" Nowadays he doesn't even see his friends. Scott's with Alison being lovey dovey or Isaac hanging out. Lydia is with Jackson and Danny who is with Ethan who is also with Aiden. Derek doesn't talk to me anymore even though I wish he could get his ass out of his head for one second because I obviously like him. Peter does whatever and worst of all is my dad who is working way more shifts then he needs to most likely to avoid me which leads me to what i'm doing now.

"Here's breakfast" in front of Stiles laid an crispy omelette with bacon, cheese, potatoes, and some onions fried, and some other delicious ingredients 

"This looks delicious!"  
"Thanks i make them for the people who come in the club early who just wanna relax"  
"kcdbsjsikdsa" Stiles was trying to ask him about the club but OMG omelette  
"Im guessing your asking about the club" Jacks said with eyebrows raised at Stiles antics  
"Mmmm" Stiles said nodding his head rapidly  
"Well secret time it's actually the club you just were in"  
"Puahhh! Wait you're the owner?" Stiles catched his breath from choking on the last of the omelette  
"Yep" 

Stiles was shocked to say the least he just had sex with one of the most known bachelors. He is rich from owning thousands of clubs throughout the world and over 20 of them are in California. He knew he had to tell him now

"If it's truth time then im sorry " Jacks started getting cautious "No not like that but just that well i'm not really how old you may think i am"

"17 right"  
"No see im. Wait! how did you know?"  
"Your I.D. card was in your jeans and when i went to take your clothes in the room it fell out before i got there" he said with a shrug of his shoulders  
But that was before they had sex? He thought and his no mouth to brain filter he voiced it out  
"Yeah but i'd break the rules again your just really sexy and hot, i had too, if you don't want to come back and do it again that's cool with me"  
"Wait i can come back to this awesome loft and have sex with YOU again" Jacks chuckled "of course. We can start a sort of fuck buddy thing"  
"Cool ill definitely take you up on that" 

They both got ready and then Stiles left the loft with a full belly, a new number in his phone, and a new friend


	2. Finding Out The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack decide to go out before the new school year, but they're going to find some things about Stiles and his personal life. I wonder how that will go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was sitting in his bed criss-crossed with a piece of paper with Jacks number in his hand and his phone in the other. It's been 3 weeks since his sexscapade with Jacks and he was contaplating if he should start this so close to the school year. It wasn't the school work that was bothering Stiles he could easily catch up. NO. It was the fact that whenever they were in school some supernatural baddie was there knocking at their door. 
> 
> Just as he was about to type in the number his phone started ringing
> 
> *Brrrr Brrrr Brrrr* Stiles flailed a little before clutching his phone and then answering it without looking at the ID name for the number
> 
> "Hello?"  
> "Hey Stiles!"  
> "Oh Hey Scott man wassup?"  
> "We wanted to know if you wanted to go clubbing before we start school next week"  
> "Sure, but first who's 'we' and what club?"  
> "Um the whole pack including the twins and Danny, we even got Derek to come and Peter wanted to come also." Stiles perked up at Derek's name. Well he guessed he could come. for the pack of course.
> 
> "Yeah i'd love to come what time" He was going to enjoy this evening.  
> "Great were meeting at the place at 9 its called 'BloodShed' heard of it?"

* Stiles room @ 2p.m.

Stiles was sitting in his bed criss-crossed with a piece of paper with Jacks number in his hand and his phone in the other. It's been 3 weeks since his sexscapade with Jacks and he was contaplating if he should start this so close to the school year. It wasn't the school work that was bothering Stiles he could easily catch up. NO. It was the fact that whenever they were in school some supernatural baddie was there knocking at their door. 

Just as he was about to type in the number his phone started ringing

*Brrrr Brrrr Brrrr* Stiles flailed a little before clutching his phone and then answering it without looking at the ID name for the number

"Hello?"  
"Hey Stiles!"  
"Oh Hey Scott man wassup?"  
"We wanted to know if you wanted to go clubbing before we start school next week"  
"Sure, but first who's 'we' and what club?"  
"Um the whole pack including the twins and Danny, we even got Derek to come and Peter wanted to come also." Stiles perked up at Derek's name. Well he guessed he could come. for the pack of course.

"Yeah i'd love to come what time" He was going to enjoy this evening.  
"Great were meeting at the place at 9 its called 'BloodShed' heard of it?"

Stiles blanked out. Crap! "Um yeah I know it!" a little too well Scott. "Ill meet you guys there. Bye Scott"  
"Bye Stiles"

"Damn it the one club you guys choose and its that one especially after what happened last time!OMG! Why did that happen nowwww" Stiles was officially freaking out. The whole pack were going to see him in his habitat. Crap!

Okay it's okay he's only seeing about half the people he fucked and got fucked by and the bachelor who he's about to have a fuck buddy relationship with. And plus it's only with the whole pack including Scott, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson (that's gonna be awkward), Danny, Aiden, Ethan, Peter (OMG that's gonna be weird) and NO NO NO NO Crap! and Derek is going to be there. This is going to be a disaster of epic proportions. Crap.

"I need a nap" it was Saturday so he didn't need to go to work

*Stiles room 6p.m.  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
"ohhhhhh" Stiles yawned popping his back as he got up and turned off his phone alarmed.

Stiles got up and picked out his outfits: http://aecfashion.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/hipster-clothes-tumblr-men-qgkvheet.jpg  
Brown beanie, (red,brown,blue,green,tan, and purple) sweater with different patterns, dark green sort of blackish skinny jeans, and black booties.

He went and took a shower on autopilot he started bending over and cleaning his ass and then finished cleaning his wholes body.  
After he finished he went and put on the clothes with a long necked necklace with a coin at the bottom and a tank under the sweater so he didn't sweat to much but he doubted it, it started getting a little chilly outside. After he went and fixed his hair to a fluffy swish on his right side and then put the brown beanie over his hair carefully. Then he put his clear gages in his ear along with his nose piercing and lip piercing. A lot of guys and girls enjoyed the piercing they thought they were "cute".  
http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-xEY5yDlNSok/UZlhpnv4KiI/AAAAAAAAA1w/9LKK3i8vwtQ/s1600/tumblr_m9s8xvqjQU1r6wq0jo1_500.png

When he checked his phone for the time it said 7:20 "Dang it!" He ran out the house with his wallet, keys and phone. It took him an hour to get there so he drove a little faster than usually.

When he got there the time was 8:03. He left his wallet in the car. Not to be cocky but he usually didn't need his wallet or money when going to the club.

As he walked in "Stars Dance" by Selena Gomez was playing. He absolutely loved her music it was music you could dance too.He walked further in the club and tried spotting the pack he knew they were here because he saw Derek's camaro outside As he walked to the bar he saw Jacks and went over to him. He was nursing a beer so Stiles sneaked behind him and whispered in his ear "Daddy are you gonna finish that". Jacks flailed around and then turned around with a beat red faced.

"Stiles i didn't think i was going to ever see you again" Aww isn't that sweet and like a switch Stiles was back to his club self "Its alright baby your dick would've suffered without me here" and then he groped Jacks but as he was going to start rubbing he heard his name "STILES!" he turned to see Lydia coming towards him with Derek behind her.

"Hey Lyds"  
"Hey Stiles we were looking for you"  
"I just got here i was talking to a..." he turned his head to see Jacks with his eyes stuck on stiles ass. *cough cough* "friend" he giggled as Jacks snapped his head up to Stiles face.

"Um hi my name is Jackson but people call me Jacks. I'm the owner of the club btw"  
"Oh hi" Lydia said with a suspicious smirk on her face.  
He looked over the her shoulder and met eyes with Derek and then an up and down he was wearing a black henley with jeans that made his ass look amazing and no imagination on what he was packing at the front of his jeans. He went back up to Derek's eyes and they were both just staring at eachother with a gaze in their eyes.

He coughed and then turned "Soooo... Jacks i'm gonna go with my friends i'll text you" as he started walking away Jacks grabbed my arm and stopped me from turning around and whispered to me "I may not be a werewolf but i know one when i see a pack of them" Stiles turned around quick "Are you a hunter?" He turned around completely and then stared at Jacks with intensity it would burn your skull. "What no of course not this is a werewolf establishment Stiles!" That has Stiles shocked. "But that's not the point the point is i saw how you looked at big eyebrows over there, and i'm not gonna interrupt that" Jacks smiled and then walked off. Stiles turned back around and then continued walking to the booth the pack secured in this crowded place. As they were all sitting down he ended up in the middle of the rounded booth between Derek and Lydia everyone huddling around from their base on coupling without a way to leave the awaited the questioning. He relaxed in his seat

"So Stiles who was he?" And they're it was from none other than Lydia - my queen, and friend, and a nosy one at that  
"His name is Jacks you just met him?" Stiles said trying to pretend ignorance. It was not a good look on him  
"Yeah but what is he to you?" Alison oh so cheerfully wondered  
"Nothing hes just .... a friend"  
"There was a pause!!" Scott his lovely friend intervened  
"Nothing we just sometimes maybe sorta.." he mumbled the last part  
"What was that?" Danny asked  
"Fuck okay we had done the deed, get dirty, do the hanky panky!!" Stiles yelled. 

After he said that he swear he heard a low growl come out of Derek. That must be a mistake why would Derek care about who he's sleeping with? But then he remember what Jacks was saying.  
As that sound ended everyone in the table started tripping. He tried making out what people were saying

"Holy Crap Stilinski nabbed an owner of a club how the fuck does that happen" That's Jackson. the douche  
"When did you lose you virginity mannn" There goes Scott  
"Damn Stiles he's fineee" Erica  
"Nice" Boyd  
"So you're into older man are you Stiles" eew there goes Peter. following Peter's statement there was another imaginary growl and a slap  
"Good Job Stiles" That was Danny

"We stopped anyways." he commented. everyone began the i'm sorry's and etc.  
As all the apologies and creepy comments continued he tuned into the music, "Hurricane" by Halsey started.

There's a place way down in Bed Stuy,  
Where a boy lives behind bricks,  
He's got an eye for girls of eighteen,  
And he turns them out like tricks

I went down to a place in Bed Stuy  
A little liquor on my lips  
I let him climb inside my body  
And held him captive in my kiss

And there's a storm you're starting now  
And there's a storm you're starting now  
And there's a storm you're starting

I'm a wanderess  
I'm a one night stand  
Don't belong to no city  
Don't belong to no man  
I'm the violence in the pouring rain  
I'm a hurricane  
I'm a hurricane  
I'm a hurricane

I went down to a place in Brooklyn  
Where you tripped on LSD  
And I found myself reminded  
To keep you far away from me

And there's a storm you're starting now  
And there's a storm you're starting now  
And there's a storm you're starting

I'm a wanderess  
I'm a one night stand  
Don't belong to no city  
Don't belong to no man  
I'm the violence in the pouring rain  
I'm a hurricane  
I'm a hurricane  
I'm a hurricane

He says, "Oh baby, beggin' you to save me  
Well lately, I like 'em crazy  
Oh, maybe, you could devastate me  
Little lady, come and fade me"

I'm a wanderess  
I'm a one night stand  
Don't belong to no city  
Don't belong to no man  
I'm the violence in the pouring rain

Come and fade me  
Come and fade me  
I'm a hurricane

By the time he was back to what was happening everyone was just staring at him, inspecting him

"Stiles when did you get piercings?" Isaac asked

"I've had them ever since summer started I also changed my wardrobe" he said head lolled back on the booth still in a haze as "See Thru" by Smalltown DJs came on

"I was wondering why you looked so good" Lydia said  
Stiles rolled his head down and looked at Lydia and smiled "Thanks my designer friends hooked me up, they said anything I wanted as long as I let them burn my plaids". Lydia whispered about time but he still heard it so he started laughing again and then said "Let's order drinks, yeah" he started calling the waitress over. Missing the faces of shock, amazement, and a face of lust from a certain werewolf.

"Hey Stilesy" Alicia said  
"Hey Alicia! Can you get me some of the extra special beer please" Alicia's face brightened up and then said "So you found out then huh!"  
"Yeah" he smiled and then said "Just did by the owner I have 9 werewolf beers and 4 regular ones"

Everyone in the tables eyes grew comically wide. Stiles just had to laugh  
"It's okay Alicia is a were-fox" He looked at all them and laughed again at their dumbstruck expressions 

"I think were gonna need those beers now" Stiles said laughing

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every Thursday but I have school so I'll try and meet them. Don't forget to Comment, Leave kudos(its just a press of a button to make me feel good) and bookmark i'm thinking about 9 chapters with added POV's does that sound good or should i wrap it up?


End file.
